The efficacy of intravenous immunoglobulin will be studied in patients with uveitis that is sufficiently severe that it interferes with activities of daily living and which has been refractory to other forms of therapy. Patients will receive 0.5 mg/kg of intravenous immunoglobulin daily for 3 consecutive days per month. Therapy will be continued for a minimum of 2 months with additional therapy provided if a therapeutic response is achieved.